A warriors Love Sotry
by LilacStar
Summary: Meet IronJaw. Come with him as he take the journey through love and betrayal.
1. Allegiances

_Allegiances_

River Clan

 **Leader** : WillowStar (dark grey tom with dark blue eyes)

 **Deputy:** IvyStep (mottled ginger tom with orange eyes)

 **Med cat:** WoodHeart (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

 **Warriors:**

BlossomBreeze (white-and-brown splashed she-cat and dazzling hazel eyes. Considered the prettiest cat in River Clan)

IronJaw (pale grey tom with holly green eyes)

LightMoon (pretty silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes)

SnowStorm (pure white tom with pale grey eyes)

FireFern (pretty black tabby she-cat with gentle orange eyes)

PoppyFeather (dark brown with a pale red bushy tail and gentle ice-blue eyes)

YellowBerry (pale yellow tabby tom with sky blue eyes)

FrostWing (long furred white she-cat with a silver stripe across her eye. Pale grey eyes)

-apprentice, JayPaw-

TangleFur (scruffy looking black she-cat)

SoulFang (very handsome calico tom with mischievous pale green eyes)

-apprentice, BluePaw-

 **Queens:**

PetalTail (cream she-cat with yellow stripes and orange eyes. Mother to RainKit- cream she-kit with yellow eyes, MoleKit- mottled brown tom with blue eyes.)

MistyTail (stone grey she-cat with very dark blue eyes, expecting kits.)

AshClaw (blue tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes, expecting kits.)

 **Apprentices:**

JayPaw (ginger-and-brown splashed tom with soft yellow eyes)

BluePaw (blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes) –teehee sounds like BlueStar-

NightPaw (grey and black mottled she-cat)

CloudPaw (white and grey mottled tom with yellow eyes)

 **Elders:**

Owl-eyes (crazy black and white tom)

Wind clan

 **Leader:** FrostStar (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

 **Deputy:** ReedClaw (dark grey tabby tom with brown eyes)

-apprentice, SandPaw-

 **Med cat:** MossFoot (dark brown tom with white belly and pale blue eyes)

-apprentice, NutPaw (light brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes)

 **Warriors:**

LakeStorm (yellow tabby she-cat with stormy green eyes)

OakFoot (brown tom with lighter left for-leg)

BreezeHeart (long furred tan tom)

StoneStripe (very light grey tom)

AcornPelt (red-brown she-cat with dark green eyes)

ShadeClaw (black and grey patched she-cat with forest green eyes)

-apprentice, GrassPaw-

 **Queens:**

KinkPelt (sandy yellow she-cat with calm hazel eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

SandPaw (pale yellow she-cat)

GrassPaw (white tom with a grass stain on his right back paw)

 **Elders:**

BlackThroat (grey tom with a few black spots on his throat)

HazelRose (golden she-cat with white paws and orange eyes)

Thunder Clan

 **Leader:** LungeStar (powerful caramel tom)

 **Deputy:** LionTail (handsome gold tom with a black ear and light brown eyes)

 **Med cat:** BrindleFur (brindled ginger she-cat with pale green eyes)

-apprentice, PinePaw-

 **Warriors:**

TreeFall (black and brown tom)

PebbleNose (pretty silver she-cat with sky blue eyes)

FallingRain (light and dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes)

MarshFur (cream and brown splashed she-cat with grey eyes)

-apprentice, CinderPaw-

EmberStreak (red she-cat with white paws and tail-tip)

-apprentice, ClawPaw-

SkyFeather (ginger and white dappled she-cat with amber eyes)

-apprentice, BlazePaw-

 **Queens:**

WhiteFeather (ginger tabby with white under side and orange eyes)

FlashSnout (blue tabby with white paws and green eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

BlazePaw (bright orange tom with yellow eyes)

ClawPaw (smoky grey tom with amber eyes)

CinderPaw (light grey she-cat with hazel eyes)

PinePaw (med cat apprentice, black she-cat with hazel eyes)

 **Elders:**

HalfClaw (grumpy ol' tom with a black pelt)

SeedHeart (white and chocolate brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Shadow Clan

 **Leader:** ShadeStar (white tom with light blue eyes)

 **Deputy:** AdderClaw (brown and silver splashed tom)

 **Med cat:** DoveLight (light grey she-cat with a black striped tail and yellow eyes)

-apprentice, DapplePaw-

 **Warriors:**

SwiftLeaf (grey and white patched tom)

BrightShadow (solid black she-cat with blue eyes)

WhiteStream (solid white tom with dark green eyes)

SootPelt (grey tom with darker flecks and bright orange eyes)

DuskFlight (light brown tom)

-apprentice, SnowPaw-

HawkStorm (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

FogClaw (black she-cat with amber eyes)

-apprentice, LunaPaw-

CloudBreeze (white she-cat with a ginger tipped tail)

-apprentice, MousePaw

 **Queens:**

JuniperFur (brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

MountainFur (grey and ginger she-cat with orange eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

LunaPaw (gold she-cat with black paws)

SnowPaw (white she-cat with silver stripe down her back)

MousePaw (fluffy brown tom with white chest and muzzle with green-blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

PatchClaw (white tom with white splash across the side of his face) RatWhisker (plump Siamese she-cat with crystal blue eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **LilacStar here and I hope you like my first fanfic!**

 **Please comment any OC's you'd like me 2 write in the story!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Lilac.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He gazed around the den, his holly green eyes a-glow.

It was an early morning in River Clan and the gentle patter of rain told IronJaw that leaf-fall had arrived.

He arched his back in a stretch and padded out ready for the dawn patrol.

IronJaw fluffed up his short pale grey pelt against the chilling wind, it made him shiver.

Across the clearing he saw his brother and sister, SnowStorm and PoppyFeather.

His brother Snowstorm was a pure white tom with grey eyes, and PoppyFeather was dark brown with a pale red bushy tail and gentle ice-blue eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," a familiar voice purred gently.

It was his father, WillowStar.

IronJaw's father's dark grey pelt was plastered to his side by the wind and his dark blue eyes were filled with sleepiness.

"Where do you think you're going? You barley survived Green cough! Get back to your nest," the medicine cat WoodHeart yowled from the other side of the clearing.

IronJaw glanced at the bramble screen, the dark brown medicine cat was stomping towards the patrol.

"Get FireFern to lead the patrol," SnowStorm suggested.

IronJaw rolled his eyes. He _knew_ that his brother had a crush on the pretty black tabby she-cat.

WillowStar rolled his eyes then nodded, then sent PoppyFeather to fetch FireFern.

As FireFern led the patrol through the reed tunnel, IronJaw relaxed as the rain stopped pattering on his back, but that was _really_ short lived. Sure… IronJaw didn't mind rain and water being a River Clan cat but sometimes he found it _very_ annoying.

As the border patrol emerged from the reed tunnel they began to race towards the Wind Clan border a strong wave of Wind Clan scent blew towards them. IronJaw tensed, _how dare they cross our border!_ He thought in outrage.

FireFern motioned IronJaw to scout ahead, so IronJaw began to crouch and slither like a snake towards the border.

He stopped when he heard paw-steps, he peered over a fallen log and saw a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat and instantly realised who it was.

FrostStar.

The Wind Clan leader.

Her dazzling amber gaze rested on where he was, "I know your there IronJaw," she purred.

He rose to his paws and growled reluctantly, "leave before I call for the rest of the patrol."

But FrostStar just purred again, "ok I'm leaving. Calm down," she said before bounding back over the border.

"Meet me here tonight at moon-high. Alone," FrostStar said before running away and back to the heart of the moor.

FireFern and his litter-mates padded out from the gorse bushes and looked questioningly at him, "did you chase them of?" SnowStorm asked.

IronJaw only nodded.

"PoppyFeather, IronJaw take the lake side from here and SnowStorm and I will go to the hill side," FireFern said flicking her tail at SnowStorm.

IronJaw saw his brothers eyes light up with happiness but FireFern only purred.

As the patrol headed back to camp IronJaw couldn't stop thinking about what FrostStar had said to him.

 _Meet me here tonight at moon-high. Alone…_

"I will go," he mumbled almost inaudible to his companions.

The rain had stopped and the sun was know weakly shinning, through the thick bed of clouds.

"IronJaw!"

 _Great…_ he thought glumly.

A pretty silver she-cat with black stripes bounded towards him her yellow eyes glowing.

"Heeeeeey, LightMoon," he said half-heartedly.

She looked at him sympathetically, "go rest, I'll fetch you a water vole to eat later," she said pressing her muzzle against his cheek.

He nodded the hastily scampered away. He never liked LightMoon, sure she was pretty, caring, kind, smart, skilled hunter and fighter but IronJaw didn't love her.

As he curled down in his nest her heard his mother, BlossomBreeze and his father talking about hunting patrols.

And soon he was dreaming about catching a delicious mouse…


End file.
